


Fight and Survive

by orphan_account



Category: Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Youtube RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hunger Games AU, Minor Character Death, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:45:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4522539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[[I AM NO LONGER UPDATING THIS FANFICTION.]]</p><p>You are a seventeen year old girl living in District Four, and the Hunger Games are about to change your life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Reaping

**Author's Note:**

> [[I AM NO LONGER UPDATING THIS FANFICTION.]]

Reaping day. The worst day of every teenager's life - including yours. You lived in District Four - your father owned a fishing vessel, and though your mother didn't work, you were relatively well off. You wouldn't call yourself a career kid - you knew how to defend yourself, sure, but you weren't built for fighting.

District Four had two previous winners - old Mags had won the 10th Hunger Games nearly fifty years ago - and a boy Mark had won the 57th, three years ago. You knew him, somewhat - his father had owned another fishing vessel and your father and his were business partners. His parents were divorced, and Mark and his brother lived with their father and step mother. You were ten and he fourteen when his father's vessel went down - taking everyone on board, including his father and stepmother, with it.

You had known since you were young that your father and his had made an agreement - fishing was dangerous work, so should either of them die, they would look after the other's children. So, Mark and his brother Tom moved into your home, and four years later, Mark was reaped into the Games.

You could remember the day vividly - stood amongst your peers as the escort read out the first name - a young girl you didn't know well, and then Mark. You had heard his brother, too old to volunteer in his place, let out a cry of anguish and you had turned to see him sink to the ground, your elder sister Ellie comforting him. It had been a painful goodbye, to see him go on the train, and your house had been very quiet.

You watched him fight his way through the first day, the bloodbath. He had teamed up with a younger girl from District Eleven around your age, rescuing her from a pack of Sevens and Sixes - he had torn through them like they were fish in a barrel, but he hadn't seemed to enjoy it at all. The girl had been killed a few days later, pushed from a cliff by another tribute.

The last day, it had been Mark and two tributes from District One. You hadn't wanted to watch - peering through your fingers as Mark fought the two of them at once, trapping the girl in a net whilst he matched the boy blow for blow - Mark's spear against the boy's sword. The boy from One faltered, out of breath, and Mark sank his spear into his abdomen. The girl had screamed a thousand curses, shrieking as she kicked her way out of the net.

"We don't have to do this." Mark had said. He never wanted to kill anyone, but he had been forced to. The girl ignored him, slashing wildly with a dagger as Mark picked up the sword that had fallen from the dying boy's hands. He blocked and parried, one slash meeting his face and sending him sprawling backwards, hand still gripping the sword.

"You killed my friend!" the girl screeched, indicating at the boy who had bled out, the cannon shot sounding in the distance. "I'll make you pay, you filthy fish boy!" she had screamed, launching herself at Mark. He held up the sword and she fell onto it, her blood spilling onto Mark's face. She had looked him dead in the eye, weak hands grasping at his throat before she fell limp, cannon sounding, and Mark emerged victorious.

But, back to the current moment. Reaping day. You had been woken early by Ellie, who set a wash basin in front of you. You sat and washed, curling your fingers through your hair. You smelled of home - salt and sea and fish, with dirt under your nails and salt spray on your face. You hoped, no, prayed, that you wouldn't be reaped today. You wanted to live, to see the sea every day of your life, to feel sand between your toes, to see dolphins spinning and dancing at the bow of your father's fishing boat.

"Y/N!" Ellie called. You sighed as you wrung out your hair and rubbed a towel over it and dressed into your best - a plain dress, sea blue with a small ribbon on the back. Your slipped on your shoes and walked into the kitchen, where Ellie was cooking breakfast. She glanced at you and smiled ruefully as you sat, rubbing the back of your neck. This was your fifth reaping - you'd taken tessarae once this year, so you'd be fine, right?

"Y/N," your younger brother Daniel tugged at your sleeve. You looked at him and frowned - this would be his first reaping, and boy, he looked pale. "I'm scared."

"Hey," you ruffled his hair and tried to smile. "You'll be fine - your name is in there just the one, and you know what some of the older boys are like! If a youngster like you is picked, someone will volunteer." you said, giving his shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"What about you though?" Daniel asked warily. You pursed your lips and looked away as Ellie set a grilled fish in front of you.

"Nah, I'll be all right." you grinned widely, but Daniel didn't look convinced. "I'm big and tough. I can look after myself." you said, flexing your arms for effect.

"That's right!" Ellie piped up. "Dad's trained her to be tough. She'll be fine."

Your parents came in from mending the nets and you ate breakfast in relative silence, your parents talking about the weather and trying to take yours and Daniel's minds off of the reaping. 

"Y/N, sweetheart," your mother said, voice soft. "Would you like me to do your hair?" you glanced at a lock in front of your eyes and down at your breakfast again - you weren't hungry, so you nodded. You and your mother walked to her room, and she sat you down on a stool before she started to do your hair. "You're not worried, are you?"

"Me?" you feigned confidence. "I'm fine. It's Daniel I'm worried for."

"Well," your mother said. "If... on the off chance either of you are reaped, you'll have Mark to count on." you looked away awkwardly - he had been a visitor to your home often, joining you for dinner. You were awkward around him, and you always had been. He had been that cooler, older friend that you were convinced Ellie was in love with. You had conflicted, weird feelings for him, but boy, you didn't want to act on them. Not on the chance Ellie liked him. You were sisters, after all.

A foghorn blared and you felt a cold, sickly shiver crawl up your spine. You felt your mother's hands tense as they sat on your shoulders, staring at you in the mirror. She tried to smile and you tried to smile back. She patted your shoulders and you stood, looking over at Daniel. He looked sickly green, rubbing his eyes.

"Come on," you said. "Stick close to me, okay?" you said. Daniel nodded and you walked from your home, following the growing stream of children and their families. Your parents and Ellie followed close behind, and Daniel clung to your hand tightly.

You lined up and your family went and stood amongst the crowd. Daniel was pulled into the boys line and you gave him a reassuring nod as you followed the girls. Your blood was taken and you stood amongst the girls your age. Everyone was stood nervously as everyone finally settled, and from the Capitol building stepped out District Four's escort.

Delilah Farrafeather, looking even more ridiculous than last year. Her hair was swept up into a seafoam green wave, sparkling gems hanging from it's peak. Her make-up matched - bright seafoam cheeks and thick eyeliner, with long white lashes and pale, sand coloured skin. Her lips were drawn into a tight smile as she adjusted her dress - tight and figure hugging, pushing her boobs up to an impossible standard, and it was _coral pink_! Dreadful against the green she had going. What was she trying to do, blind you all?

"Welcome, welcome!" Delilah said in her singsong voice. "Happy Hunger Games!" you curled your lip in a sneer. There was little happy about the Hunger Games. "And may the odds be ever in your favour! Now, before we begin, we have a very special film brought to you all the way from the Capitol!" you sighed - that film, again. You knew it off by heart, talking about how merciful the Capitol was.

Eventually it finished and Delilah grinned that impossible Capitol grin, teeth sparkling white. "As always, ladies first!" she chimed, dipping her long, clawed fingers into the large glass bowl on her left. She let her fingers dance around the paper slips before she grabbed one and you could feel your heart racing - but all the girls around you were the same. "Y/N L/N!"

Your heart stopped in your chest and you looked up. The eyes of the girls were on you, singling you out. You swallowed, trying to still yourself as you walked forward on shaking legs. The girls parted around you and you walked up the solid, pale path to the Capitol building, glancing at the large screens. You were shaking, sickly looking, and you looked as if you were about to collapse.

Delilah held out her hand and you stepped up beside her. She began to speak and you looked out over the crowd - your mother was sobbing into your father's shoulder, and Ellie was exchanging words with Tom. You looked over at your brother - Daniel looked terrified, wide eyes watching you.

The boy that had been picked swaggered up to the Capitol building - no doubt a Career. He had a better chance to win than you did, but you didn't care. Delilah's claws met your shoulder and you jumped back into reality as she made you shake hands with the boy, who grasped it tightly and grinned, trying to look intimidating. You frowned at him, and shook his hand before pulling away as Delilah said a few more words and then led you into the Capitol building.

You stood in a room alone, looking around the furnishings. Riches beyond your reach as the daughter of a fisherman. You were left alone with your thoughts for only a moment before the door was flung open, your family rushing in. Your parents, Ellie and Daniel pulled you into the warmest, tightest hug you had ever felt and held you there.

"You gotta win..." Daniel whimpered. "You can win! You're tough, you said so yourself, right?"

"Yeah..." you looked down at him and tried to smile, but all you felt was pain. You wanted this moment to last forever, but the Peacekeepers came and escorted your family out, and left you alone again.

A moment later, the door opened. You turned and saw Tom - you knew him, but you didn't talk to him a lot. Around Tom and his brother Mark, you had always been very quiet and shy. 

"Y/N," Tom had the most serious look on his face as he set his hands on your shoulders. "You got this. If you're anything like Ellie, you _got_ this. Mark will teach you how to win. I know you can do it."

"Thank you, Tom." you said with a sniffle. Tom squeezed your shoulder reassuringly.

"That boy might be a career, but he looks arrogant. Arrogance will get him killed. You got this, trust me, and trust Mark. Let's see if District Four can't get another victor, eh?" Tom smiled ruefully. "Here." he pressed a small pendant into your hand. "From your mother. She said she was too upset to give it to you."

You glanced at it - it was the blue teardrop crystal she always wore around her neck, that your father had given to her when they were both your age. "Oh, mum..." you wiped your eyes as a Peacekeeper opened the door, and you knew you had little time. "Thank you, Tom. If... If I don't make it," you paused to give yourself a moment to recover. "Look after Daniel, yeah?"

"You got it," Tom said. "After all, I'm a professional elder brother," he nodded as the Peacekeeper moved forward to move him. "I'll be betting on you!" he called over his shoulder. You sat down and a few of your friends visited you before Delilah appeared, grinning at the doorway to lead you to the train station, and away to your fate.


	2. The Parade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had to load up my Hunger Games DVD to get the little things right, and who knows how many times I'm going to have to do it again and again.
> 
> As always, Y/N is your name! Enjoy!!

Delilah chattered in the car but you didn't listen. All you wanted to do was go home and forget that this had ever happened - but as you stared out of the window, looking at the faces of the people of your District, you realised this might be the last time you would ever see your home.

The car pulled up to the train station and your boarded the train. On board were the two mentors - Mags and Mark. You stared out of the window as the boy, who's name was Tiber, spoke with Mags and Delilah. 

You looked up as you felt someone sit next to you. You looked up and saw that it was Mark, smiling ruefully but saying nothing, simply sitting next to you as the train raced through the countryside. You turned your eyes back out, dreading the future already - if you even had a future.

"How are you holding up?" he asked quietly. You gulped and looked at him, afraid that your air of cool, quiet confidence would be broken - if that was even what you were given off right now.

"I'm fine." you said, hugging yourself. Mark hesitantly put his hand on your shoulder in the exact same way his brother had and gave you a reassuring smile. You tried to smile back shakily, on the verge of tears. 

"Hey, hey," Mark looked at you and held your shoulders tightly. "If you're anything like how Tom says, you've got a good chance at winning, so you hold onto that chance and don't let go. Sink your teeth in, let it know that you will win."

"Okay." you replied. Mark smiled widely.

"I'll teach you how to win sponsors, and you'll be trained before you go. You'll be fine. If I could bet, I'd put my money on you." Mark reassured you.

"Not Tiber?" you asked. Mark shook his head. 

"Arrogance," Mark said - he was so similar to his brother in so many ways. "It'll kick him in the ass when push comes to shove. You'll do okay." he assured, leaving you to your thoughts and having a quick word with Mags. You rested your chin on your hand as you watched the world pass you by.

Hours later, you ate dinner quietly with Mark, Mags, Delilah and Tiber before heading to bed, lying on the softest sheets that you had ever felt. The bed was plush and the sheets warm and fuzzy, but not too heavy. The pajamas that had been laid out for you by an avox were silken, a gentle shade of blue that reminded you of home.

You didn't sleep much, tossing and turning in the bed as you tried to keep your impending doom out of your head. When you did sleep, you dreams were haunted by the bloodied faces of tributes long dead, whose murders you had watched with your family like it was nothing more than daytime entertainment.

When you awoke, you showered in the strange, complicated Capitol shower, letting it scrub the salt and dirt from your skin, leaving you feeling small and naked. It felt strange, smelling of roses rather than sea, salt and air. You dressed in the clothes laid out for you by an Avox - a deep sea blue dress made of a soft, shining material that hugged every curve that you never really knew you had - and walked out to the main carriage.

"There she is, there she is!" Delilah said excitedly, extending her hand out to you. "Wonderful! The dress fits you perfectly. A pity we couldn't scrub you up properly before we reached the Capitol." she huffed loudly and placed her clawed hands on her hips as she looked you over. "We'll be there in a few hours."

You sat and talked quietly with Mags and Mark, bringing up techniques to survive. Mags told you to make sure you ate - eating was essential. You knew how to fish and make hooks and nets and she grinned widely. Mark said that you needed to make sure how to wield a sword, at least enough to protect yourself from others. Tiber scoffed as he watched the screen, checking out the other tributes.

"There are so many pathetic kids this year," he said with a snort as the Reapings were played - starting with the volunteers of Districts One and Two - large, glistening tributes a little older than you, with more muscles that brains. "You'll have people to relate to!" he laughed at you and you scowled - his arrogance would bite him in the ass.

You ate lunch before the speeding train went dark, into a large tunnel. You sat near the window and steadied yourself, ready to try and charm the crowds like Mark and Mags told you - smile and wave, they had both said. The train slowed significantly as it pulled into the station to see excited crowds, shouting your name and practically scrambling over each other to see you. Tiber regarded them coldly, sneering at them whilst you did your best to smile and wave. After all, to these people you were a celebrity of sorts, even though you were going to be thrown into hell in less than a month.

You were rushed through rooms and laid out on a hospital bed as three Capitol people walked over and looked you over, whispering to each other.

One was ridiculously tall - easily over seven foot tall, though you couldn't see his feet so he could have been wearing platforms. He seemed to prefer warm colours - reds and oranges with a smattering of yellow. His hair was simple, for someone from the capitol - shaved at the sides and back and with a flame coloured quiff, but his skin was orange - like he wanted a tan, but had never seen the sun in his life. His smile was impossibly wide and white, thin red lips stretched across orange skin.

The second was short and bottom heavy, with hips that went on forever. Although everything about them screamed woman, they had a thick, curled pink beard, braided into their long pink hair. Their hands were small and chubby, with long, pointed fingernails that looked as if they could cut throats. 

And the third favoured dark colours - smokey eyeliner and thick, dark lashes around her deep green eyes, and her dark hair was woven in a way that made it seem endless, and she seemed to be the one in charge.

"Well then, Y/N," the dark haired one said, leaning on the bed. "You're simply gorgeous - and we're going to make you better for your stylist." she said with a wide grin. "Samson, Calpernia," she said to the other two. "Let's begin."

"Yes Orpha." the two said together, stripping you down and doing their work - they shaved every hair from your body, rubbed strange lotions against your skin that felt weird and foreign and uncomfortable, scrubbing you until you were as naked and hairless as the day you had been born.

No sooner had they finished did a slender person step forward, looking over you. "Is she to your standard, Jupiter?" Calpernia asked, voice deep. Jupiter didn't acknowledge her, looking you over.

"Wash her once more. I want all remnants of Four gone from her skin." they said, deep amber eyes staring down at you. The way they looked at you made a tight, scared feeling in the small of your back grow in intensity. Jupiter stepped away, hands knotted behind their back as they watched you be scrubbed down again, skin red raw from how hard they were rubbing you down.

When they were finished, they put a simple white dress on you and pushed your hair back. Jupiter stepped forward and inspected you as you stared down at your bare feet. "Hm... you, I can work with. Poor Sappho is stuck with that arrogant musclehead boy, but we should be able to whip _something_ up for that brickhouse," Jupiter snorted as they tilted your head around to look at you properly. "Beautiful eyes. I can certainly enhance what you have." they murmured before measuring you. "Good. You should be excited for the parade - I shall make you the envy of the Capitol, my dear."

Hours later, you were stood next to Tiber. You felt ridiculous, clad in a dress of shells and your hair swept back into a wave. Tiber was dressed in less, showing off his tanned muscles and flexing when he could. You stepped onto the chariot with him and the horses strode forward into the parade.

There were thousands of people cheering, whooping and wolf whistling as you gripped the carriage tightly. Tiber was flexing and waving, and you tried your best to look somewhat not terrified as the carriage slowed to a stop in front of President Snow.

"Welcome, welcome!" his voice boomed. "Tributes, we welcome you! We salute your courage and your sacrifice." the crowd cheered. "And we wish you... a happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favour." you swallowed as the carriages moved again, gripping the side tightly. Mark and Mags were waiting with Delilah, who was clapping excitedly - she had already changed her look from seafoam to lilac.

"Wonderful, wonderful!" Delilah crooned as Jupiter looked you over again. "Oh, I do feel sorry for those poor District Twelve saps, look at them." you glanced over your shoulder and saw them - near naked and covered in coal dust. You shuddered.

"Let's get you upstairs," Mark said, putting a gentle hand on your shoulder. You managed a smile - a proper smile, this time - as Mark led the way. Tiber was too busy trying to impress the young stylist apprentices, flexing and bigging himself up, and you could only roll your eyes as you followed Mark. "How are you feeling?" he asked as you stepped into an elevator, Jupiter and their posse leaving you, Mark, Mags and Delilah in the elevator.

"I'm okay," you replied. "They could've picked a better theme. This dress weighs a ton!" you grumbled, tugging at it. 

"Manners!" Delilah huffed. "If you win - when you win - shells and pearls will be all the rage, just you wait, dear." she said.

"I'm more interested in getting this thing off, thanks," you sighed as the elevator doors opened. The room it led to was spectacular - marble floors, mahogany furniture, lamps that sparkled like they were made of crystal... man, the Capitol spared no expense when it came to the Hunger Games. What made you uneasy were the Avoxes, standing in shadowy corners, heads bowed - anyone who spoke out against the Capitol had their tongues cut and were made as slaves, something you had never seen but had heard of. "I'm going to head to my room." you said suddenly, dashing through the large room, shells clinking together loudly.

You burst into what you could only assume was your room (well, unless Tiber was a fan of pink silken pajamas) and flopped face first onto the bed. You were exhausted and you wanted to go home. You were perfectly happy to sleep as you were, but your dress was uncomfortable at best.

You tossed off the silver and pearl tiara, letting it land with a clatter on the floor. You were never going to wear it again, so why bother being gentle? You sighed as you tried to reach for the zipper of your heavy dress, grunting with the effort. 

"Curse this dress!" you growled, grabbing at it and pulling a few shells off in frustration, crushing them in your hands. There was a knock on the foor as you did and you looked up. "Uh... who is it?" you called, swallowing.

"Mark," came the reply. "Can I come in?"

"Um, sure." you said, sitting down on the bed and trying to act like you hadn't just been throwing a bit of a tantrum. Mark stepped in and you looked away.

"Having trouble with the dress, huh?" he asked good-naturedly. You looked up and nodded. "Do you need help?"

"Help would be great," you replied, standing up. "Jupiter put the zipper in just the wrong place. I can't reach, see?" you turned and made an attempt to grab at the zipper again for clarification. Mark chuckled softly.

"District Four's stylists have never been that good at practicality," he said, warm hands setting on your bare shoulders before he moved to the zipper. "You remember my year, right? Thick netting for my shirt and woven reed trousers. I couldn't bend my legs!" he chuckled. "Oh, and my stylist... she spent seven hours trying to convince me to pierce my nipples so she could put fish hooks through them!"

"Fish hooks?!" you exclaimed, looking at him over your shoulder incredulously.

"Fish hooks!" Mark laughed heartily as he unzipped your dress like it was nothing. "Oh, the look on her face when I told her to stop bothering me. It was like I had killed her cat!" he shook his head as the dress slid down your body, and he looked away. "Ah, no underwear. Typical stylists." he said.

"Yeah," you replied, quickly slipping the pink silk pajamas on. "It's okay to look now, but... man, I lost _all_ my dignity when they stripped me down and washed me this morning. I stink of chemicals and not-"

"Sea, salt and air, right?" Mark finished your sentence and you nodded. "And you were stripped of every hair apart from your eyebrows, lashes and hair on your head. I hated every minute of that," he sighed softly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Anyway... it's late... I should let you get some rest. You'll be up early tomorrow for your first round of training."

"Oh, yeah... training," you said with a sigh. "Thanks for helping me out, Mark."

"Hey," he smiled at you. "It's my job." he continued, walking to the door and opening it. "Well... goodnight, Y/N."

"Goodnight, Mark."


	3. Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eugh writing this was hard rip
> 
> As always, Y/N is your name and L/N is your last name! Enjoy!!

"In two weeks, twenty-three of you will be dead. One of you will be alive. Who that is depends on how well you pay attention over the next four days, particularly to what I'm about to say," the trainer said. "First, no fighting with the other tributes. You'll have plenty of time for that in the arena," she said with an amused snort. "There are four compulsory exercises, the rest are individual training. My advice is, don't ignore the survival skills - most of you will die from natural causes, rather than killing each other. Exposure can and will kill as easily as a knife." she said, knitting her fingers together in front of her. "Now... let's begin."

You swallowed as you looked around - some of the other tributes looked lethal. The gang of Ones and Twos - oh, and Tiber - mingled together, laughing like this was some stupid field trip. You noticed how many young kids there were - Districts Three, Five, Nine and Ten all had kids who barely looked like they had finished puberty.

You were ordered around, following the group. The Ones and Twos - Diamond and Dare from One, Sindris and Callixtus from Two - excelled through the tests, throwing themselves across the monkey bars and up the netting. The Threes were small and weedy, and they struggled. Tiber moved with ease - he was definitely a career tribute. Four had them, but they were pretty rare.

You stepped forward to the monkey bars, shaking out your arms before throwing yourself forward, struggling to hold yourself but managing it. The netting was far easier - you had basically grown up on a ship that had netting and masts, so you pulled yourself up with ease, ignoring everyone around you as you imagined the swell and the waves and the spray, but when you reached the top, you saw the training arena and sighed. Four days of this, and then whatever happened, happened.

As you finished the course, you wandered around, looking at the hopeful instructors sat at the neglected survival skills. In all honesty, you just wanted to go back to your room and hide away and wait for your fate to come and destroy you, but you sat down at hunting and gathering, and the instructor started talking.

"Oh," he paused as you felt two people sit down behind you. You flicked a look over your shoulder to see two young girls - one was short and had her brown hair in pigtails, and was staring at you with wide blue eyes, a Ten emblazoned on her shirt. The other had Five on her shirt, and had short, bobbed brown hair and amber eyes. "Would you mind me starting again?" the instructor asked you.

"No, go right ahead." you said as he started to talk about fishing hooks and nets again, and the girls peered over your shoulders. You couldn't believe how young they were - they were your little brother's age, by the looks of it, and you stomach twisted uneasily as you were setting a snare gingerly.

"Are you Y/N?" one of the girls asked, watching you set the snare with wide eyes. It was the one from Five. You nodded. "I'm Aliah, and that's Kaye," she said, pointing to the other girl. "Our mentors told us to make friends..."

"That's... not a bad idea," you replied quietly, testing your snare with a stick. "But it's allies you need..." you paused and looked at Aliah and Kaye were watching you. "If you want some advice, stay away from the careers," you pointed over at them. "Dare, Diamond, Sindris, Callixtus and Tiber. They'll hunt you down before you even get a chance to run, so... you grab a bag in the Cornucopia, and you run and you don't stop running. Don't build a fire at night, and don't use green leaves - they burn a white smoke they'll see from a mile off. Keep an eye on surviving, and you might have half a chance."

You left and when training was done, you returned to your room. Tiber was sweating and acting like he was God's gift to the Earth - as usual. You walked out onto the balcony and leaned out, watching the crowds screaming as you appeared. You sighed and sat down on a soft chair, running your hand through your hair.

"Hey," Mark said, appearing at the door. "Mind if I join you?" he asked. You shook your head and he sat on the chair opposite you. "How was training?"

"All right, I suppose," you replied with a shrug. "Gave some advice to the two girls from Five and Ten. They're not going to make it very far, are they?"

"It's unlikely," Mark said, frowning. "And I hate to say this, but when there are kids that age... you'll have a better chance of surviving."

"I don't care about that anymore, honestly." you replied, folding your hands over your chest and frowning wider than Mark. "It's not fair. On any of us, especially those little girls. They're my brothers age! They're probably too young to have had their first kiss, to have had their first crush! What the hell does that say about the Capitol when they're perfectly happy slaughtering children?"

"Y/N, I know," Mark said, voice low. "Do you know how many kids Mags has seen die? I was the first District Four winner for forty-seven years. She had to send countless kids off to die, and I've had to do it three times. Mags says it never gets easier, and I can attest to that. It wasn't easy the first time, and it won't be easy now."

You ate dinner in silence that night, picking up your plate and retreating to your room when Tiber started boasting about his alliance with the other Careers, and you curled up in your bed. The training for the next two days was hell - the two girls shadowed you and you wished that you could have gotten rid of them with a sharp tongue or a mean look, but you didn't have it in you.

The last day. You would go down alone, showcase your skills, and you were scared. As far as you were concerned, you had no skills that were useful. Sure, you could throw a net or a spear, but hand to hand combat wasn't your thing at all. You didn't have that long to wait at all - but you felt uncomfortable, sitting where the other Tributes could stare at you. You hadn't exactly made many friends - but why should you? In less than twenty-four hours, all those friendships would fall to pieces and everyone would be at each other's throats, jumping at the chance to kill one of their fellow Tributes.

Dare went in first, and came strolling out ten minutes later, smug as could be. Diamond, Callixtus and Sindris were the same. The two kids from Three looked miserable when they left, and Tiber strolled in like he was God's gift to the Earth, and came out looking a little more than deflated.

"Y/N L/N." came the intercom. You stood, smoothing down your shirt and stepping in. The training area looked so empty without people in it, and you were a little more than uncomfortable. Up out of the way, the well to do of the Capitol were sat about, laughing and drinking. You swallowed - time to show them what you could do.

You grabbed a large net and a spear. You had spent many years on your father's boat, learning and building up muscle. You were thankful for it now - at least you had half a chance. Kids from other Districts had no chance at all.

You tied the net around your waist, gripping the spear in both hands. You stood in the middle of the fighting arena, letting out a breath. You had done this several times by now, but they liked to randomise it.

A foe popped up behind you and you swung your spear, smacking them in the side of the head with the blunt end with all your force. Another foe popped up beside the first, and you stabbed the pair of them in the chests. You could hear more appearing behind you, undoing the loose tie of the net, turning and tossing it. Three enemies were trapped by the net, and you dispatched the three of them with ease.

You briefly glanced at the sponsors - a few of them were watching with actual interest, while others glanced your way once or twice. You frowned - you had to do better. 

You cut your way through several more foes, with brute force and the sharp edge of the spear. There was applause from the sponsors when you were finished, and you walked out, trying to look somewhat confident.

The day passed and eventually, Caesar Flickerman presented the numbers for all the tributes. As was expected, the Careers all got high numbers - Dare and Sindris got nine, Callixtus and Diamond got eight, and Tiber got six. The other Tributes all got low numbers - but you, you got a _ten_. You couldn't help but beam excitedly as Mags and Mark cheered and Jupiter patted you on the back. Tiber glared at you and you felt so smug - serves him right for being quite so arrogant.

Then came the time to get ready for the interviews of the final night in the Capitol. Jupiter whisked you away so his assistants could do their magic. Jupiter sat, watching Orpha, Samson and Calpernia as they pottered around you, sculpting your face and applying make-up and pulling your hair back into tight, painful curls. An Avox stepped out of a dark doorway when they had finished, holding a sea blue dress decorated with pearls and periwinkle shells. It was pretty, but you weren't really one for pretty dresses and gorgeous things. 

You slipped into the dress - the lower half was poofy, flowing outwards and it was tipped with white - like the crashing waves, you supposed. The shoes were high heels, sand coloured. Jupiter really wanted to make it obvious where you came from. Jupiter stepped in front of you, looking you over and frowning before adjusting your hair. Orpha had threaded pearls into it, and your head felt heavy under their weight.

"Right, let's go," Jupiter said. "You'll be talking to Caesar Flickerman, and tomorrow morning you'll be flown to the Arena. Mark has elected to be the one he sees you last." you heart skipped a beat - you knew that Tributes were allowed to have one person from their time in the Capitol wave them off to say their last goodbyes, and you hadn't expected Jupiter to want to. They were all right, but the two of you didn't exactly get along brilliantly.

Jupiter led you down to where other Tributes were waiting. You glanced at the Tributes in front of you - Dare was wearing a sparkling white tuxedo (how tacky), Diamond looked like her dress was made of her namesake, Callixtus's suit was an awful mash of colours that made your eyes burn, and Sindris - she turned to sneer at you - was in the shortest dress imaginable. You looked away, tugging your dress down as you avoided her eye.

In went Dare, boasting about how he had volunteered and how he'd bring honour to his District and family. Diamond talked about how her aunt had died in the games and she was here to redeem the family name. Callixtus said something about being ready to kill, and Sindris acted shy yet excited, saying how she couldn't wait to 'have fun' in the Arena.

The two kids from Three were quiet enough, and then Tiber went on, boasting about how he was the only one that people should be betting on despite his low number during assessment. Caesar laughed with them all, acting as if nothing was at all wrong with their words.

Then Tiber left, the crowd cheering loudly. A man in a sharp suit approached you, guiding you backstage. You swallowed loudly as Caesar announced you to the crowd, surprised at the amount of cheering there was. You took his hand and sat down, and he smiled.

"So, Y/N," he said. "You're the most promising Tribute we've seen this year. How are you feeling?"

"I have to admit, I'm a little nervous," you said - you had to pick your words carefully to win sponsors, Mags had said. "I mean, District Four has only had two winners, so I hope I can make my District proud."

"I'm sure you will," Caesar beamed. "Now, is there a boy back in District Four?"

"Uh," you rubbed the back of your neck. "I suppose there is, but..."

"But?" Caesar asked with a smile.

"It's really complicated."

"Oh, I'm sure we can keep up, can't we folks?" Caesar asked, riling up the crowd. They wooped and cheered and you blushed. "And if you win, how complicated could it get?"

"Well... I think you should wait and see," you grinned. "I promise, I'll tell you when I win."

"I'll hold you to that," Caesar grinned, before he took your hand and stood. "Y/N of District Four!" the crowd cheered and you walked off stage, grinning as Mark and Mags greeted you.

"That went wonderfully," Mark said with a shy smile. "Now, you need to go get some rest for tomorrow, you'll need it."


	4. Day One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing more than two characters at a time is... odd.
> 
> As always, Y/N is your name! Enjoy!!

You woke up and the floor was quiet. Clothes had been laid out for you on the end of your bed by a silent, stealthy Avox, and you looked at it. Warm clothes, a thick pair of boots. You'd be going somewhere cold. You knew how cold it could get - in the north, where District Four was, in the winter, there would be snowdrifts and it would be dangerous for anyone to go out fishing. You couldn't really speak for other Districts, but it was good to know that you'd be dealing with weather you knew.

You dressed and stepped out of your room. There was no one around besides a few guards, who turned to you as you left your room. You swallowed as they walked over and guided you from the Tribute Center and to a plane, where you were herded in with eleven other Tributes.

A woman stuck a large needle into your arm, injecting a tracker into you. You shook it out as the plane took off, and glanced at the other tributes. The two girls from your first day in the training area were discussing their plan with hushed voices - and a little part of you prayed that they ran as far as they could as soon as they could.

The plane landed an hour later, and each Tribute was taken out alone. Four guards came to retrieve you last, leading you down into a clean factory like setting - was this powering the arena? You kept your eyes forward as the guards stopped at a room, and the door opened.

You stepped in and saw Mark. Your heart leapt into your mouth as you stepped in quickly, meeting Mark's embrace. You buried your face into his chest, desperately blinking back the tears that were threatening to dribble down your face. 

"Mark," you said, voice shaking. "I'm scared. I'm so scared."

"I know," Mark said, holding you close and tight, burying his face into your hair. "But I believe in you. You got this, I know you do. Stay away from the other Tributes, stay alive. It'll be cold - focus on staying warm, okay?" Mark handed you a thick jacket, and you just wanted to hide your face in his chest forever.

"Tributes, one minute until deployment." came a deep, unnatural voice. You swallowed, hands shaking.

"Get a net, a spear if you can, okay?" Mark said. You nodded shakily. "Okay. I'll do everything I can from my end, I promise." Mark pulled you into a hug again, pressing a kiss against your forehead. 

Reluctantly, you pulled away, fingers lingering on Mark's for longer than you had intended. You stepped into the tube, turning to look at Mark as the glass pulled up and he put his palm on the glass. You could feel yourself shaking as the platform began to rise, and you kept your eyes on Mark for as long as possible.

The cold air of the arena hit you like a brick wall. The chill nipped at your exposed face, and you could see the Cornucopia, stuffed full with weapons and supplies. To your left was a girl from District Six, and on your right, the boy from Twelve. 

The countdown began in front of you, and you could see the other Tributes readying themselves. You clenched your fists, swallowing nervously. You glanced left to see the girl from Six stepping off the podium before the countdown finished, and she was blown skyhigh. The explosion nearly knocked you off your feet, but you steadied yourself. Your ears were ringing, but there was a loud noise - the countdown had finished.

You practically leap from the podium, feet crashing against the cold, icy grass. You propel forward, lungs heaving as you suck in chilly air. As you run, you lean down, grabbing a bag. For a split second, you consider your options - going to the Cornucopia is suicide, and you can see Dare, Diamond, Callixtus and Sindris slaughtering their way through the kids from Twelve, the girl from Eleven, the boy from Ten, the girl from Nine, the boy from Eight and the girl from Seven.

Something blunt collides with your arm and you turn to see the boy from Seven - Brice was his name? - wielding a spear, badly. You grab the spear when he lunges it at you, wrenching it from his grasp before plunging the tip into his gut. Brice's eyes meet yours and he lets out a small sound as you pull the spear back out of him. Blood drips onto the snow and you blink before turning to run.

You can hear the screams behind you - the Career pack were destroying the other Tributes. They had no chance, no chance at all. If you wanted to survive, you had to keep running.

Your feet collided with the ground as you ran, lungs heaving. Eventually, the screams died out - but whether or not that was because you were far away, or all the sceaming Tributes were dead, you didn't know. Cannon shots echoed through the Arena as snow crunched under your feet, and when you finally felt safe and alone, you stopped.

You looked at the spear in your hand - you hadn't dropped it. Blood was trickling down the head of it and onto your hand, and you let it fall to the ground at the sight of it. You gulped - you had stabbed Brice after you had swore to yourself you would do everything in your power to not kill anyone.

You picked up snow and rubbed your hands free of blood, fingers shaking. You picked up the spear gingerly, as if it were coated in poison. You cleaned it as you hand done your hands, and you paused to look around. 

To the north there appeared to be mountains, just like home. They soared into the sky, capped with snow. To the south, the Cornucopia was still visible, the bodies of the fallen laying in the snow. East, through pine trees, you could see what looked to be a city. If you wanted to lose anyone following you, that's where you would go.

You headed east, hugging your bag and coat close to you. Although the sun was rising, temperatures were dropping - and you were already cold. Your spear was a welcome aid, helping you throw the snow as the drifts deepened. If there were any frozen ponds, you could use it to open a hole to fish through the ice. That, among other things, was one of your first concerns. You needed food, and shelter.

An hour of trekking and you stopped to look up, blinking through the bright sunlight as it shone down over the Arena. The city wasn't far now - maybe the Arena was smaller than you thought - and there looked to be a lake in front of it, and a lake meant fish, and fish meant dinner.

The forest that lay between you and the city looked formidable. You knew you had to keep moving forward, and you'd be okay.

So you stepped into the forest, letting the scent of snow and pine wash over you. Snowflakes were beginning to drift down from the sky, and if you didn't set up a shelter soon, or found a cave or _something_ soon, you would probably end up freezing to death. 

You were halfway through the forest when you heard a noise - a noise that wasn't your feet crunching the snow underneath. You paused midstep, gripping the spear as you slowly turned, trying to discern where the noise was coming from.

The crackling of branches and two light bodies fell onto you. Your spear fell from your grip and you gasped - you were going to die, you were going to die! You looked at what - or who - had fallen on you, and you were surprised to see the two girls from the training arena.

"Y/N!" Kaye said, positively beaming. "See, Aliah! I told you I'd find her!"

"We just hid in a tree, Kaye," Aliah replied, huffing. "Sorry, we didn't actually know it was you." the two girls shifted off of you and you sat up, reaching for your spear. They both scrambled back, watching you with fearful eyes.

"Hey, hey," you said, holding up your other hand. "I'm not going to hurt you," you reassured them. "I... I've already killed someone today. I don't plan to kill anyone else."

"You did?" Kaye asked. "Who was it?"

"The, uh... boy from Seven. Brice, his name was.," you said. "The one with the freckles and ginger hair."

"He wasn't very nice." Aliah said. 

"No one in the games is very nice, Aliah," Kaye said with a snort. "Except Y/N. You know you were the only older Tribute to pay us any mind when we were all training? Why did you help us?"

"Well," you rubbed the back of your neck. "You're both... my little brother Daniel's age. You both remind me of him, in a way. He's got blue eyes like you, Kaye, and lots of gaps in his teeth like you, Aliah." you said, with a small smile. "And my parents always told me to treat others the way you want to be treated. You should always be nice to others, even though... well..." you indicated around you.

"Do you have any food?" Aliah asked after a moment of silence. You shrugged, pulling your backpack off of your bag and digging through it. "Our bag didn't have any food in... I felt too sick to eat this morning... Then when that girl from Six blew herself up... I'm only alive 'cause Kaye grabbed me."

"I couldn't just leave you, Aliah," Kaye said as you rooted through your bag. An empty bottle, some rope, a thick woven blanket (no wonder the damn thing had been so heavy),a box of matchsticks and some fishing line. A few springs that could be twisted into a hook, so you could very easily get food from the lake. "Ugh, I could eat a horse."

"Well, I've got just the thing," you said with a wide grin. "Can you two go fetch me some feathers? I can make hooks out of these springs, and the feathers act as lures." you said. The two girls nodded and dashed off, leaving you sat in the snow.

Maybe these Games wouldn't be so lonely as you thought.


	5. The First Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took forever I am so sorry........
> 
> As always, Y/N is your name! Enjoy!!

"Y/N!" Kaye and Aliah appeared beside you, handfuls of feathers in their hands. You couldn't help but grin - you had already been twisting springs into hooks, and sorting out the tangled fishing line.

"Nice," you said as they dropped the feathers into your lap. "Wow, you got some big ones, too!" you picked out three beautiful white and brown striped feathers. "I think these are osprey feathers. Here," you tucked one behind your ear and did the same to the two girls. "For... for luck, yeah?"

"Yeah!" Aliah said, grinning widely at Kaye. "Is there anything else we need to get?"

"Hm... try and find some dry branches and twigs and bring them back here. Maybe some lichen for kindling, too. I'll sit and fish here."

"Are you sure you should be on your own?" Kaye asked. You smiled, patting the girl on the shoulder.

"Aye, I'll be fine, I promise," you said, busying your hands with the lures. "I got my spear, that'll be enough to keep me safe."

"If you say so," Kaye said with a shrug. "Come on, Aliah." the two girls wandered back into the trees, the sounds of their footfalls in the snow eventually disppearing as you settled on the lures. It didn't take too long to fashion a good one - some long, skinny feathers and some down, tied onto a (albeit shitty) hook. Your stomach rumbled softly as you looked up - storm clouds were rolling in, and that would mean more snow. The good thing was it would cover your tracks, but the girls could freeze to death out here. You needed to find shelter.

An hour later, you had caught three medium sized fish - one was a carp, another a trout and the third you were unsure of. You had dispatched them with a quick smash behind the skull with a rock, ignoring the blood on your fingers as Kaye and Aliah appeared at the skyline, arms full of wood.

"Hey, you two!" you said, rising to your feet and brushing snow off of your legs. "Firewood, brilliant. We need to find shelter, somewhere our smoke won't be seen. I'm thinking a cave of some sort - we build the fire near the front and kill it when we're done. Don't want to make ourselves suffocate."

"Where are we gonna find a cave?" Aliah asked. You paused - she was from Five, and had probably never been anywhere as natural as this in her life. If you could call the Arena natural, that was. Kaye seem just as confused - and she was from Seven. They had probably both been in factories as long as they could remember.

"Hm, well... anywhere rocky. Just... just follow me." you mumbled, grabbing the fish and your bag and heading south. The sun was already beginning to set, and you listened to Kaye and Aliah talk idly behind you about their homes - Kaye was raised by her grandmother after her parents were killed in an accident when she was still a baby. Aliah was the youngest of seven to a now single mother, and her father had just disappeared not a week before the Reaping. 

_Boom!_

The sound of a cannon shot made you jump out of your skin, and you instantly felt two small bodies next to yours. You looked to see Kaye and Aliah, practically clinging to you. You swallowed dryly - the shot was far enough away that you couldn't be in any danger... but it was still unsettling, even after the Bloodbath.

"Let's keep going," you said, licking your dry lips. "Nothing to worry about. We'll be all right." your words calmed the girls, but not you. You were about ready to shit yourself from a mixture of fear and apprehension - you had no idea how you'd survive a week like this, let alone a day.

You kept walking, far more on edge than before. The cannonshot reminded you that you weren't just on a happy, cutesy outing. You were in the Arena. You were a Tribute. You were in the Hunger Games. If you wanted to win... then Kaye and Aliah would have to die - but not by your hands. You refused to kill them. You hadn't even wanted to kill the boy at the Bloodbath. You didn't even know his name - and he couldn't have been older than fifteen. Ginger hair, eyes as green as grass, his pale skin coated in freckles. You knew he was from Seven - and you knew he'd made a mistake with the spear. Poor sod should've gone with an axe. Then you'd be dead and he'd be alive.

You tore yourself from your painful thoughts as you spotted a cave, jogging over to it and beckoning Kaye and Aliah over. It was deep and dark and wet, but it was warmer than outside - that was what mattered.

"I'm so hungry..." Kaye groaned as she and Aliah set the firewood down near the cave entrance, doubling over and holding her stomach tightly.

"I never knew cliffs could be so tall. It's like the dam back home." Aliah said, leaning back as she looked up.

"It's impressive," you admitted as you began to work on a fire. "I've seen bigger. Climbed bigger."

"You've climbed cliffs?" Aliah sounded both terrified and surprised at the prospect.

"Yeah. I swam in the sea a lot and sometimes the quickest way home was up. I'd rather climb a cliff than a tree any day." you chuckled as sparks flew from the rocks you were hitting together. "Almost, almost... come on..." you growled, gently scooping up the dry lichen and blowing softly into the embers. A small flame began to glow and you set it amongst some of the smaller twigs. "There. Kaye, bring the fish over, would you?"

Within minutes, the fire was enough to cook the fish, and you set them on to get them properly cooked. Kaye and Aliah huddled underneath the blanket in the back of the cave as you sat near the fire with your spear in hand. The boom of a cannonshot echoed through the arena, and you flicked a look over your shoulder. Kaye and Aliah were huddled closer, eyes wide as they stared at you. You gave them a reassuring nod before turning your eyes back out into the dark.

The usual Capitol tune rang out over the Arena, showing the fallen Tributes of the day. Marwin Wilcox of District Five. Buck Spellmeyer and Liesl Shaw of District Six. Brice O'Clery and Nani Timberlake of District Seven. Myles Waters of District Eight. Iris Lowry of District Nine. Luther Pugliese of District Ten. Wheatley Carman and Emeline Hall of District Eleven. Coal Stevenson and Brooke Rose of District Twelve. Twelve dead on the first day alone. Not unusual, but it still hurt to think that children your age and younger were dead, all for entertainment.

The smell of the fish kept you vaguely calm as you watched the faces of the other Tributes. Marwin's hair was short and bright, his green eyes terrified but determined in his shot. Buck and Liesl could have been twins - the same pale skin, the same brown eyes. Brice was the boy you had killed and as you looked at him you felt a stab of guilt in your gut. Nani was a little older, skin a little dark, hair short and black and eyes as blue as the sea. Myles had white hair and green eyes, and as you saw him, you flicked a look at Kaye.

Iris was young, a shaved patch in her long brown hair and a scar. She must have undergone some kind of surgery, unusual for someone of the poorer Districts. Luther was chubby but the oldest of the dead, a light dusting of stubble on his olive skinned face. Wheatley and Emeline looked related, with dark skin and darker hair, with only their eyes different. Coal of Twelve was more typical of the average Twelve, where Brooke looked like a merchant's girl. A cold shiver ran up your spine as you imagined your own face up there, a steely look, cold eyes, hair in all the perfect places, not ready to die. You couldn't imagine your own family being delivered the box of your remains - however much there was left of you.

When it ended, you pulled the hot fish from the fire with your spear, handing the two girls behind you the closest before you took the last. Although it burned your fingers, you didn't care. You were starving, and your fingers weren't anything that were especially needed, particularly after you had finished making the lures and hooks already.

You bit in to your fish ravenously, savouring the chargrilled trout. Flesh, bones and scales all went down as you tore at it like a crazed predator.

You had torn it to the bones when Aliah's quiet voice met your ears. You had been so focused on eating you hadn't realised she had called your name.

"Y/N, Y/N! Something's wrong with Kaye!" Aliah cried. You blinked and turned to see Kaye clawing at her neck and gasping. You knew it could only mean one thing - one thing that out here, you could do nothing.

"Kaye, Kaye," you dropped your fish to the floor and scrambled over, taking the girl's cheeks in your hands. "Oh no, I'm so sorry. I can't do anything, I don't have any medicine, I can't, I can't..." you could see the fear in her eyes and you were sure she could see the same in yours. "I'm sorry, Kaye..." you whispered, tears stinging in your eyes before the telltale _boom_ of the cannon echoed in the cave as Kaye fell limp against you. You had killed her.


	6. The Second Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh shit an update
> 
> As always, Y/N is your name! Enjoy!

The echo of the cannon in the cave and in your mind made your cold fingers dig into Kaye's clothes. You couldn't hear anything else - not Aliah, tugging on your arm and yelling something. Not your own mind, screaming and crying. Not the offering, it's signal bleeping near the cave mouth.

"Y/N! Y/N!" Aliah shook your arm harder and you blinked, looking at her. "What happened? Why did the cannon go off? Kaye, is she- is she-?" the pain in the young girl's eyes made her your stomach twist with guilt, and you looked away.

"She's gone," you muttered, holding Kaye in your arms and standing. The craft that would come to get her couldn't take her to her parents if she was in the cave. Your eyes - blurry and full of tears - stared out of the cave and into the snow. She deserved, at least, to go somewhere nice, to see the stars. "She's gone... she's probably never had fish before. I should have known... I should have gotten you something else. This is my fault, my fault." the hot sting of tears flowed down your cheeks and you could only imagine what sick pleasure the Capitol was getting out of this - you, practically a young woman, cradling the body of a child that, by your own stupid negligence, had just gone into anaphylactic shock and died. Kaye hadn't even survived for a full twenty-four hours.

Aliah said something but you didn't hear her. You stepped out, face lifeless as the snow crunched beneath your feet. Ahead of you, snowdrops were piercing through the ice - Kaye deserved to be there. Among the flowers. You swallowed thickly as you walked over, your legs shaking, arms heavy. You couldn't even look at Kaye as you laid her down, but you forced yourself to. 

Her blue eyes - blue as the shallow pools of home - stared up lifelessly to the sky. Shaggy brown pigtails fell either side of her pale, freckled face. She hadn't a scar on her - too young to have gotten into too much trouble. Her cheeks were round, the pink hues of life still present. You clenched your hands into fists besides your knees before you pushed Kaye's eyes shut. She looked peaceful, that way. Asleep, as if she had died without pain. But she had and you knew it was your fault. Guilt stabbed at your heart as you rose to your feet again, stumbling back to the cave.

You caught yourself against the cave wall, bringing a hand to your mouth as you began to sob. You sank to your knees on the ground, choking on your tears and bawling. Oh, the Capitol would be enjoying this, you knew, but you didn't care. You were in a state of despair, the weight of guilt pressing down on you like nothing you had ever felt before.

A small hand came to your arm and you flinched, teeth bared like a wild animal as you whipped your head around to see Aliah. Her amber eyes were wide and frightened, but she stood her ground. Brave or stupid, you didn't know, but she knelt beside you and pulled you into a tight hug. 

You had no idea how long you sobbed for, only that Aliah never left you for a moment. You had wanted to protect her and Kaye - to be strong, and yet here Aliah was, being the strong one. She deserved so much better, and so did Kaye. But they had gotten stuck with you, and now Kaye was gone. There was some comfort in that, at least, she hadn't died in a gruesome way - a blade in her gut or a knife in her throat. She hadn't been alone, clinging desperately to the last threads of life as she choked - but you hadn't been able to do _anything_ , paralysed by fear and cowardice. You were pathetic.

When you finally stopped crying, Aliah left your side briefly to fetch the offering that had been diligently beeping since before you had ever left the cave. She came back and draped the blanket over your shoulders before sitting next to you, pressing the offering into your cold, clammy hands.

"It's for you." she said simply, leaning her head into your shoulder. You glanced at the top of her head before looking at the offering in your shaking hands. You opened it slowly, looking at the little note.

'Keep your chin up, you're winning sponsors by looking after those two. This'll warm you up. -M'

A brief smile crossed your lips before it faded. Mark must have sent this before... you shook your head as a shiver crawled up your spine. You had to stay positive, stay alive. Give those Capitol bastards something to bet on, right?

"What is it?" Aliah asked as you tucked the note into your pocket. 

"I dunno," you replied, opening the little container. There was a smooth, white pasty substance in the jar, and you frowned at it. Cautiously, you stuck a finger into it and licked it. "Oh, gross. It's not food, that's for sure." you grimaced and Aliah laughed a little, bringing a smile to your face. "Tell you what, though... It's warming my finger up pretty good. I think it might be heat cream."

"Heat cream?" Aliah asked. "Is this what the fancy Capitol people have during the winter?"

"Seems like it, kiddo," you said, smearing some of the cream on your nose. Whilst it had tasted vile, it smelled serene - like vanilla and lavender - a soothing, gentle scent that made you sleepy. "Let's ration it, yeah? Only on your coldest spots, got it?"

"Got it." Aliah echoed, smearing some on her face. You tucked the little jar into your bag and glanced at the cave entrance. You needed to take watch, but you were sure you were far enough away from everyone else, and that everyone else should be sleeping now as it was anyway.

"Right," you said, pulling the blanket closer around yourself and Aliah. "We need to catch some sleep. If you hear anything and I'm not awake, wake me up immediately, all right? I can handle whatever the Arena throws at me."

"Promise?" Aliah asked.

"I promise." you said, hugging her a little closer. "Now, get some shut eye."

Although you slept, it was uneasy and passed far too quickly. Day broke surprisingly early for winter - the sun bounced off of the snow at the cave mouth and after that, you just couldn't sleep anymore. 

You shifted uncomfortably, a distant pain in your neck, but you didn't rise. Aliah was clinging to you, small hands and skinny fingers grasping the fabric of your warm knitted jumper. You swallowed as you looked at her, before you turned your eyes to the cave mouth again. The whole night had passed without another cannon shot, meaning that all the Careers were still running about, and you knew you couldn't just sit around in a cave, waiting for them to turn on each other.

"Hey," you put your hand on Aliah's shoulder and shook her gently. "Time to get up, squirt." you said, patting her face gently. Aliah grumbled and hugged you tighter, frowning.

"Five... five more minutes..." 

"Come on, Aliah," you sighed softly. "I have to go look for more food. And some water." you said. Aliah groaned and pulled away from you, pulling the blanket off you.

"I wanna stay in the cave..." she admitted, peeking at you nervously. You stood up, rubbing the small of your back with a sigh.

"If you want, you can." you said, stretching out. "I need to go and get things, though. I'll leave some things with you, all right?" you asked. Aliah nodded, and you emptied your bag and slung it onto your back before retrieving your spear. "Okay... Stay in the back of the cave, all right? Unless there's a mutt down there. If you need to find me, go to the abandoned city, okay?" Aliah nodded again as you readied yourself, pushing your hair back. "I'll be back before sunset. I promise."

"Okay," Aliah replied. "Stay safe."

"I'll be fine," you said with an amused grin. "I got my trusty spear. Nobody'll take me down."


End file.
